Korra the new Avatar
by dark angel6651
Summary: this is my version of TLOK please let me know what you think. its gonna have action, romance, comdey, tragdey, all that good stuff. Please read and thanks! :


Chapter One

"Where is she? Find her and bring her to me!" Master Davis shouted to all the firemen standing by.

It was time for my escape. Davis had kidnapped me at birth from a small town in Ba Sing Se. I wanted to go back, to find my real parents. To find out the truth of _why_ I was so important. I was never allowed to go anywhere without a guard, I was to be in doors before sun down, I was not allowed to eat my food until a guard tried it first to make sure it wasn't poisonous. I knew I wasn't normal. No normal person would be treated that way and I knew this for a fact because the only freedom I ever got was being able to go to my regular fire lesson classes where I had only one friend, her name was Mannix, which meant 'little monk.' From what she use to always tell me, I wasn't normal. All the other girls and boys only knew one bending ability. I knew four but was best at water.

I hid on top of the tree just outside of the palace we lived in. I wore all black to cover myself in the dark, and once the fire men guards disappeared past me, I ran.

I didn't stop running until the boat I knew would be decked here on their way to Ba Sing Se came into view. I ran faster as fear began to sink into my numbed limbs. If they caught me now, only a few feet away from the ship, it was over.

I ran fast as the boat began to take off and felt for the earth underneath to me. _From birth right I command thee, to send your strength to help me._ The earth beneath me shook slightly and I felt earth ready for me to use, my fingertips buzzing. I brought my left hand down and but a big square out of the ground, I concentrated on having the square bring me to the top of the ship. I let it crumble to dust as I landed on top of the ship.

"Did you hear that?" one of the crew workers asked another.

I rolled and hid myself behind a bunch of barrels as they passed by. "Hear what? My stomach growling?" both men laughed and kept walking.

I sighed in relief and moved the barrels so that they were in a position that covered me but gave me enough space to lay myself out. I looked up at the sky, oh so beautiful tonight. There were many stars. I closed my eyes, best to get some sleep now and save my energy for my big day tomorrow. I had no idea what was waiting for me in Ba Sing Se. Hell, I didn't even have a plan. I just knew I had to leave, I knew I had to find out who I was and why I was so valuable. Although…I was going to miss Mannix, and her mother. Not to mention a few of the staff members that treated me like I was an equal to them instead of some kind of unwanted queen.

"Come get these ones over here boys!" someone close to me shouted.

My eyes flashed open and it took my eyes time to adjust to the burning sunlight. When they did, I wasn't all that happy to see a man standing very close to the barrels, pointing to them and telling his men to take apart my hiding place. I slowly and quietly got into a crouch position.

_From birthright I command thee, to lend your strength to help me. _Air swirled around me, ready to be used. One…two…three…I leaped into the air and ran fast. "A stowaway!" someone shouted.

"Get her!" the man in charged yelled with fury.

I dodged all the grabbing arms and threw my hands down so that air pushed me into the air. Now air born, I put my hands on either side of me and released more air so that I flew off the ship and passed the top of the roofs of the villagers. I kept flying until I was able to land in a tree. Here I would hide at least until I could fully wake up.

I looked around. There were many people roaming the streets already. The dirt kicked up in the air as everyone walked, rushing to get to places. Little boys and girls ran around chasing each other. I saw woman dressed just as elegantly back home walking with their heads high and ignoring all the gawking men. Then there were women in rags that still had so much beauty in them. That was one of the things I hate about home. I was to act like those elegant women. Wear dresses instead of my comfortable pants and shirts. Wear heels instead of my dirty boots. My favorite possession was my black cloak. I felt like it was a secret shadow of my own, protecting me.

I watched as a pregnant girl turned the corner, carrying a heavy looking barrel while three men stood by watching, laughing amongst each other. Dirty rotten pigs. I swooped down and ran to her, "Please let me help you with that." I said, taking it from her arms.

She sighed in relief, "Why thank you so much. I felt ready to fall over." She too looked over at the men at gave them a chilling glare.

I smiled, "No problem. Apparently woman around here need to know how to fend for themselves, since the men look too busy gossiping." I whisper.

This makes her laugh and pat my shoulder, "You are so right about that. Well I wouldn't want you carrying that forever, come with me so you can put it down."

She lived a mile away from the small town filled with little shops. Her home was pretty nice. They had a pin where they kept horses and pigs and cows. On another side of the field they kept crops. Then a hut at the far end where smoke wafted out of a chimney.

She led me inside of the house and pointed to a corner to put it down on. I did and wiped off the sweat that had formed on my forehead. It was so damn hot today. "Let me get you some water." She said, as if knowing I was dying of thirst. I'm sure my face said it all.

"You look new to town, what brings you here?" she questioned as she poured me a big glass of water, "Sorry it's not cold." She said, handing it to me.

I smiled, "It's no problem for me. I ran away from home, family issues." I said, concentrating on causing the water to get colder with my bending.

Her eyes widened a bit, "Oh so you're a water bender. Well from the black cloak you have on, I would have assumed you to be a fire bender."

I chuckle, "Your assumption would have been correct."

She stared back at me, confused. "Pardon?" I look around and listen for any noise, and as if guessing what I was doing she quietly said, "No one else lives here besides me."

I lean forward and whisper, "I'm the avatar."

Her eyes look ready to pop out of her head, and she gasps, "But you disappeared years ago! Oh my this is news! I can't believe I am in the presence of the-"a bang at the door stops her from talking.

We both look at the door in silence. Then she gets up and walks to the door. "Hello Miss, is your husband home?" I hear from my position in the kitchen.

Her voice quivers when she answers, "Yes."

It's obvious she's just lied and it's obvious this man is trouble. "Would you mind if I come in, just for a second to cool off."

I hear her slowly closing the door, "I'm sorry but my husband wouldn't like me to allow strangers in the house."

I get up and run to her, because I sense what happens next. He sticks his foot out and tries to grab her, sure enough when I reach the front of the house; she's struggling to get out of his grasp.

I pull my arm back and fling water onto his face, then freeze it. He struggles trying to take it off, and is walking backwards, swaying side to side from being unbalanced. I kick him in the stomach and send him flying onto his back.

I've angered him. He lashes his hands out and fire rings fly everywhere. He puts his hands to his face and melts the ice off. "You will regret doing that." He says, standing up. He jumps up and throws a fire ball at me.

I dodge it and freeze a water ball, then throw it at him. It hits his head and causes a bruise to form on his forehead.

He makes a fire whip and tries to hit me with it but I move to the side, only to give him access to hit the girl. She stares at it in horror and puts her hands up for some kind of defense. I run to her side and grab onto the flames and redirect them to him.

He looks at me shocked. "How on earth did you do that?" he shouts.

I give him my best glare, "Unless you wish for your life to end this moment, I insist you leave before things get anymore ugly."

He knows I'm not joking and retreats.

I look at the girl to make sure she's okay. "I'm fine." She assures me. "Look, if you don't have a place to stay…maybe we can make an agreement. If you stay and protect me, I'll give you a room and food to have."

It seemed fair to me. My services for her home. I put my hand out, "I'm Korra."

She smiles and shakes my hand, "I'm Caroline. Welcome, Avatar Korra."

**I want to thank all of those who took the time to read my story. I'd really like your honest review on what you think about it, good or bad, anything to motivate me on writing the next chapter.**


End file.
